The Warehouse
by astridelta
Summary: Naruto decides to take Sasuke and Sakura on a little field-trip to an abandoned warehouse just outside of Konoha. But...something dark lurks in its shadows. Rated M for various reasons including swearing and gore and such. One-sided NaruSaku, mentions of former SasuSaku, AU. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Also includes Jeff the Killer. :)


**-WARNING-**

**If you don't like:**

**-creepypastas-***

**-horror stories-***

**-slight gore-**

**-one sided NaruSaku-**

***I guess they're the same thing.***

**DO NOT READ THIS ONE SHOT.**

Also, I guess I should explain a little about why I wrote this. Well, I've been really, like really, into reading creepypastas lately. If you don't know what those are, then you have been living under a rock. :) Just kidding, it's not that well-known. My own personal definition for "creepypastas" is "scary stories on steroids." Basically puts the stories about the Boogie Man to shame and stuff. The creepypasta character I use in this one shot is known as "Jeff the Killer". And as a disclaimer, I do not own Jeff the Killer or any creepypastas about him, nor do I own the Naruto characters. Feel free to research him if you want, but I'll give you the general gist.

Basically, Jeff is a maniac psycho killing machine who kills people with a kitchen knife. I describe him in the story. Generally, he will always say "Go to sleep" before brutally murdering people. Yep. I really wanted to write about the "Abandoned by Disney" creepypasta and include some Naruto in that...oh well, I guess I'll do that later. But yup, if you have anything against gore or just general creepiness, I suggest you don't read this. But for those of you brave enough, I applaud you! Enjoy...

**...**

_You have been warned. _

* * *

"Sakura?" Naruto whimpered, his voice echoing loudly despite his feeble whisper while he whipped around, flashlight in hand and illuminating various crates and metal poles as he turned to find nothing behind him. "Sasuke, if you're listening to me, this isn't funny, okay? We're even now..." Naruto stepped forward and winced as his footsteps echoed in the dim warehouse he so, _so_ regretted coming into. "I'm gonna kick your ass if you're trying to scare me, bastard." Naruto's tone didn't match the rough exterior of his words. If anything, he sounded more terrified than tough.

A few footsteps echoed behind the blonde, and he turned to face them with wide blue eyes, the light of his flashlight catching a shadowy figure darting behind a wooden crate just as his vision focused in on it. Naruto whimpered again, quietly, and felt a cold breeze brush the back of his neck, his blonde hair standing on end while he continued to face the direction in which he had seen the shadow, backing away slowly while keeping his flashlight fixed on the crates ahead of him.

Chills ran up and down Naruto's spine despite the orange hoodie he was wearing, and he felt his palm grow clammy and sweaty around the black, cylindrical torch he was holding as he spared a quick glance over his shoulder to see the two large metal doors of the warehouse coming up behind him. Swallowing another moan of distress that was building in his throat, Naruto returned his eyes in front of him to see another humanoid shadow dart closer.

"Sasuke, Sakura, this isn't funny!" Naruto demanded and gripped the flashlight tighter. "I'm sorry for that prank I pulled on you guys today, okay? Knock it off! The paint will come out in a few days!" The blonde stumbled over a plank of wood that had fallen from the high rafters of the warehouse long ago, and he dropped his flashlight in the process of regaining his balance. "Shit," he whispered to himself as the metal tube crashed to the ground, the lightbulbs that were encased in the glass front flickering and dimming until, slowly, the light they emanated faded from existence.

Bending down with fear causing his blood to race, Naruto picked up the slick tube and shook it, beating it lightly with his left hand to try and turn the lights back on. The flashlight flickered to life briefly, barely illuminating a stretch of three feet in front of his face before once more dimming and casting Naruto into utter darkness. Footsteps echoed around Naruto the second his one source of vision failed, but the blonde couldn't even tell where they originated from...only that they were slowly, achingly slowly, approaching.

The sound of metal sliding on metal grated on Naruto's ears and he flinched, stuffing his hands into the front pocket of his sweatshirt to keep them warm in the suddenly cold air. "...Sasuke?" Naruto asked again and blinked, his eyes growing wet with tears. He reached his left fist out of his pocket to rub at them, and when he brought his hand down...a shadowy figure blotted out the small patches of moonlight that shone down through holes in the warehouse's decaying metal roof.

Naruto could barely make out shoulder-length hair on the person, who seemed to be standing hunch-backed, like there was an ache in his shoulders. Figuring the person was Sakura, Naruto began to laugh nervously. "Hehe...uh, good one Sakura," Naruto chuckled, but refused to take his eyes off of the person as he pulled the flashlight out from his pocket and shook it, hearing the batteries rolling in the metal casing.

"Why are you standing there like that?" The blonde asked as he tried to bring the flashlight back to life, again. "It's really dark in here..." He commented and looked up briefly, only to step back hurriedly when he saw that the person had taken a few steps closer. "Uh, personal space Sakura," Naruto said. "Gotta get this light to work..."

As he shook it again, the lights flickered on and the blonde grinned to himself. "Alright, got it!" He focused the light on Sakura's face as he looked down to reach into his pocket. "'Kay, do you know where Sasuke is? I'm gonna beat that bastard's ass for making us come here-!" Naruto looked up and his sentence abruptly cut off, expecting to see Sakura's green eyes staring at him. Except...

Sakura wasn't in front of him. And neither was Sasuke.

This...this _thing_...it didn't even look human! The skin of the person's-no, _creature's_ face was pulled impossibly tight, almost seeming it would rip and crumple at the slightest brush of air. The color itself was beyond pale; a chalky white, like all the blood had been drained away from the thing's head. Black rings surrounded equally dark eyes, never blinking as they watched Naruto's expression grow from confused, to disgusted, to horrified as the blonde stared at it. The thing's teeth were all exposed, from front teeth to its back molars, shining and glistening sickeningly white in the light of Naruto's flashlight.

Two large, crescent-like cuts extending from the edges of its non-existent lips to imitate what seemed to be a smile. But this...this wasn't a smile. It was gruesome, and dark, red muscle sickeningly pulsing under the flesh. Naruto's eyes trailed to the creature's black, greasy hair, the ends of it looking almost singed away as it brushed the shoulders of its white hoodie. But the clothing could barely be categorized as "white" anymore.

Blood splattered all over the front of the sweatshirt, which was tattered and frayed at the sleeves and the hem of the opening at the bottom. What seemed to be crimson handprints, long dried up and turning almost black, coated the expanse of the cloth. Naruto felt vomit trying to push its way up his throat and he swallowed, still terrified of what stood in front of him. The thing, whatever hell hole it had come from, tilted its head to the side to stare at Naruto more thoroughly.

It's teeth parted and a red tongue swiped across the white edges of its canine teeth. "I think..." A raspy voice emanated from the thing's mouth, sending chills down Naruto's spine as he tried to run away, only to be met with a metal wall pressed on his back. "That you need to..." The thing reached into its pants pocket and pulled out a kitchen knife, stained with a rusty crimson along the edges. Naruto's eyes widened and he cursed his flashlight for working so well all of a sudden.

Then the creature staggered forward, seeming to drag its feet while its dull eyes flashed with bloodlust and excitement. It stopped in front of Naruto, and even in its hunched state it, or he, since Naruto could tell that this thing had at one point been living, was a few inches taller than him. The delicate blade he wielded pressed against Naruto's neck lightly; his jugular. Even after not doing anything in Health class beside toss wads of notes at the back of Sasuke's head, Naruto knew that if the jugular was severed, he was done for.

"No, wait! Stop!" The blonde cried weakly and cringed as he felt the blade press into his neck even more.

And then, with a sickening squish, the knife bypassed flesh and lodged into Naruto's throat. The blonde let out a gargled moan of pain while blood seeped from his neck and mouth, his blue eyes locked on the unblinking ones of his murderer. The man leaned in so that his cold, clammy nose was pressed to Naruto's. "...Go...to...sleep."

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Naruto grimaced as he turned the dial of his locker to the last digit and pulled it open. Groaning, the blonde quickly extended his palms and pressed them against the massive pile of loose papers (most likely homework he had somehow done at the last minute and then miraculously lost them), textbooks (that probably weren't even his), and God knows what else that was threatening to tumble from his school-owned storage unit. He was still genuinely surprised the district hadn't had a vote to give him a full scale warehouse instead, given his record with busting up half the lockers in the school throughout the year.

Reaching back with his right hand, Naruto grabbed onto his red book-bag and swung it off his shoulders, letting it land with a solid "thud" in-between his feet and the bottom locker that he was currently dueling with, opening the front zipper of his pack with his one hand and taken out three or four multi-colored paper folders before shoving them into the mess that was threatening to pile on top of him. Grunting slightly, Naruto then pulled out "his" science textbook and tried to fit it into a gap between what looked like an old tee shirt from gym and a binder, but to no avail.

Naruto shrugged and figured he could just put it into Sasuke's locker when the raven came by. He then proceeded to carefully drag his book-bag away from his locker door and, with his left fist still on the mess, quickly slammed his door shut with barely enough time to get his palm and fingers safely away, then grinned just as the final bell rang. Immediately, the sounds of doors being slammed open and the chatter of students filled the hallways while Naruto turned to lean his back on the wall of lockers behind him, slinging his book-bag over one shoulder and putting up one foot onto his own locker.

The blonde adjusted the black blazer that was a part of the school uniform and grabbed at the stiff collar of his white polo shirt, trying to loosen the blue tie around his neck. His blue eyes darted through the sea of students, trying to find the two very distinct hair colors of his two best friends, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Smirking to himself as Naruto spotted the unnaturally pink hair of his closest girl friend (no, they aren't dating, despite Sakura's wishes) weaving through the crowd with the light blonde hair of Ino Yamanaka at her left.

Waving, Naruto tried to catch her attention and grinned when he saw her green eyes flash up to meet his blue gaze, her own pale lips curving to a soft smile as she nodded towards Ino, apparently excusing herself, before fighting the tide of students eager for their homes towards the blonde. "Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called as soon as the blonde was within earshot. She skipped forward in her small black ballet flats and knee high socks, met with a short, blue layered skirt. She had already taken off her school jacket and was wearing the typical white blouse of the female population of the school with the blazer slung over the crook of her arm, her small pink purse that held her school supplies on her right shoulder.

Naruto nodded at the top of Sakura's head, which he could see clearly since he was easily four or five inches taller than her. "Your hair dye is coming out," he noted, eying the light brown roots that gathered by Sakura's scalp. The rosette grimaced and tugged at the brown strap of her bag. "Yeah, Ino told me," she groaned and went to stand at Naruto's left, leaning against the wall in a similar pose as he. I'll dye it tonight...or maybe this weekend."

Naruto suddenly remembered something, and he grinned maliciously at the mention of the weekend. "That reminds me," he exclaimed and looked down at his friend. "I have something to talk to you and the bastard about later!" Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, seemingly in mock annoyance, since her next sentence sounded more amused than annoyed. "Oh, great. Not another one of your great 'weekend road trips'," she groaned and sighed.

"I thought that after our trip to Suna you'd have learned that this is not the best thing to do on a weekend. I'm _still_ getting sand out of my clothes." Naruto chuckled lightly. "Nah, we aren't leaving the country this weekend," he replied and took a pack of gum from out of his pocket and quickly ripped the shiny aluminum wrapping off of an orange strip before tossing it into his mouth and chewing. "Who said I'm going anywhere with you," Sakura retorted and tossed her pink hair over her shoulder with a snort.

"I said!" Naruto said and lightly punched her shoulder. Sakura giggled and stared up at Naruto with wide green eyes. "But does Sasuke have to come with us?" She sighed and pretended to look upset. If Naruto knew any better, he would have guessed Sakura was genuinely uncomfortable with the idea. After all, the two had indeed had a messy breakup just three months ago...but Naruto refused to let his best friends grow apart. Even if he didn't know all of the details about what happened to them, since whenever he asked he was met with either a furious glare (curtesy of Sasuke) or a slap on the face (curtesy of Sakura).

The only normal thing that happened after each occurance was a brisk line of "I don't want to talk about it."

So Naruto kept his distance, still maintaining a good friendship with both parties and acting as sort of a messanger owl, mostly for Sakura, since Sasuke seemed to communicate to Naruto and Naruto alone whenever Sakura was in his presence. But as the blonde chatted with Sakura about her day, Naruto noticed that his friend seemed to have moved on from Sasuke pretty quickly...and onto him instead. She was pulling out all of the small, cutesy moves she had used on Sasuke for so many years right here and right now.

Naruto noticed it in the way she twirled some of her hair around her finger or stared at him longer than was necessary. In fact, if Sakura had been declaring her undying love, Naruto would have thought Sasuke was right next to him and completely ignoring the rosette. His blue eyes wandered the crowd in front of him, which was disintegrating quickly into little more than a few students late for detention or straglers waiting for their ride home...as well as Sasuke Uchiha himself truding down the hall from Naruto's left.

The raven too had removed his blazer and had the first two buttons of his shirt undone, showing his collarbone and a small portion of his chest while his left hand held his jacket over his shoulder. The shirt was tucked neatly into his blue dress pants and his shoes shined a glossy black, as always. Naruto rolled his eyes at how "perfect" Sasuke appeared, but the raven's attitude was that of a pissed off mother hen. Despite what the Uchiha said, Naruto knew he and Sakura meant a lot to Sasuke, so whenever Naruto even mentioned going somewhere that was not a padded cell complete with bubble-wrap, Sasuke threw a fit.

It was understandable though, Naruto assumed, since Sasuke had lost his whole family to his psychotic brother when he was seven, having only Naruto as a friend. The same rang true for Naruto, since his parents had died in a car accident just weeks after he had been born. But Naruto had learned to live with the raven's over-possessiveness...and anger management issues. So as the raven stared at the ground while he walked, Sakura coughed and looked to her right, away from the boys with hurt apparent in her eyes, and Naruto flinched in sympathy. Normally he would have fled the scene by now so the two could have their own lover's time.

"Yo, bastard!" Naruto called and waved in his best friend's direction. The raven glanced up and allowed a small smirk to grace his lips while he approached. "Hey loser," Sasuke greeted and motioned for Naruto to step aside with three fingers that weren't wrapped around his jacket, since his locker was directly above Naruto's. It was ironic that Sasuke would have the top locker, which was actually suitable to look at mind you, while Naruto kept his a complete mess at all times.

Grinning and rolling his eyes, Naruto stepped aside, towards Sakura so he would be in the middle of the two, listening to Sasuke quietly enter his combination into the dial and open the pale cream metal door of his locker. But the blonde's smile slowly fell at the awkward silence that descended on the trio. Glancing to his left, Naruto saw Sakura's fingers anxiously playing with the hem of her black jacket and her eyebrows furrowed into a worrked expression.

Turning his attention to the right, but making sure to look out of the corner of his eye so he wouldn't appear suspicious, Naruto noticed Sasuke's stiff posture while he slowly put various books and binders into his locker, emptying his navy blue backpack and keeping his onyx-like eyes trained on the back of his locker. Clicking his tongue on the roof his mouth, Naruto slowly rubbed his hands together, trying to find a way to fill the awkward silence.

"So...uh..." Naruto scratched at the back of his head and stared straight ahead. "Guess what I think we should do tonight?" Sakura sighed. "You already said we aren't leaving the country," she said wearily and gave up trying to unravel her blazer thread by thread. Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde curiously. "Heh...well, you guy's will like this," Naruto said excitedly and pushed himself off the wall, spinning to face his friends with a smile on his face.

Green and black eyes watched Naruto as he rocked back and forth on his heels like a child waiting for a big surprise while the blonde stared at them. Then, after a few moments, Naruto stopped. "Aren't you gonna ask?" He groaned and saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. "Fine. Where do you wanna go this weekend," Sasuke sighed out and Naruto could have sworn he saw the beginnings of a thundercloud above the raven's head. Naruto winked. "It's actually in the Fire Country this time," he began.

Sakura immideiately looked happier. "Good," she breathed out and smiled at Naruto. "And it's even in Konoha," he continued and smiled. "We've already gone everywhere interesting in this place...at least twice," Sasuke pointed out and shrugged when Naruto glared at him. "Stuff it bastard," Naruto said and whipped out his iPhone from his pocket, unlocking it to the background of a cartoon depiction of a bowl of ramen with orange and yellow stripes behind it and opening up the internet. On his screen was an image of what seemed to be an old, abandoned warehouse with rusting red doors, grey metal siding covering the walls and a flat roof, the entire building surrounded by tall grass and even an old red truck was by the doors.

Turning his phone so his companions could take a good look, Sakura grimaced and Sasuke looked at Naruto with an expression that promised either death or at least a good attempt at it. "That looks like an abandoned warehouse, dobe," Sasuke muttered and tacked on the Japanese word for "dead-last". Since all three of them were at least partly Japanese, and since Naruto had suggested it, they had learned various terms and sayings in the foreign language, something Naruto regretted doing since it gave Sasuke all new ways to insult him.

Also, Naruto wasn't the best when it came to schoolwork. So "dobe" did seem fitting in a sense...

In response to Sasuke's jab, Naruto briefly flicked the Uchiha off before returning his attention to his phone. "You guys seriously haven't heard of this place?" He gasped in surprise. Sakura looked up with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Naruto, I doubt anyone has," she said and rolled her eyes. "I have," Naruto defended, conveniently leaving out the fact that Shikamaru and Kiba were the ones to tell Naruto about this place, including its location...and the story behind it.

"Anyway," the blonde continued and pulled his phone back while locking it, "This warehouse is, like, twenty minutes outside of Konoha. And..." The blonde grinned and leaned in closer to his friends, who seemed to forget their animosity towards each other for a brief second to look at each other questioningly before realizing their mistake and looking back at Naruto hurriedly. "Apparently, it's haunted," Naruto said and held his hands in front of his friends faces, wiggling them in an attempt to be "spooky".

Sasuke snorted in derision. "There's no such thing as ghosts moron," the raven said and tugged on his bookbag while Sakura looked at Naruto oddly. "Sounds interesting," she admitted when Naruto turned his head towards her expectantly. Naruto whooped and pointed at Sasuke. "Take that jerk," he said childishly and winked at Sasuke, who simply punched Naruto's shoulder in reply.

"At least Sakura wants to go," the blonde muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes, seemingly a common habit of hers whenever she was around Naruto. _She should be careful,_ Naruto thought. _Her eyes might get stuck like that._ "I didn't say I wanted to go, idiot," Sakura scolded. "I just said it sounds cool. Is there any evidence or anything?" Naruto smiled at her and shot a quick, half hearted glare at Sasuke. "That's where it gets interesting," he began.

"Apparently there were, like, a bunch of people that went missing around there in the 80's. Before we were born and stuff. It was all kept very quiet so the public didn't freak out at the time. But now..." Naruto pulled out his phone again and unlocked it, going to his Photos app and finding a picture of the same warehouse, except at night. The photo was taken such that a bunch of broken windows on the side of a wall were visible, and just past those windows there seemed to be a hunched figure with black hair and a white jacket inside of the building.

"People hear laughing and stuff coming from the building," Naruto explained and held up his phone again for his friends to see. Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke's stayed impassively blank as he analyzed the photo. "That could just be some kids in there," he muttered. Naruto shook his head and slid his finger across the screen, the next picture of a group of four people standing in front of the red doors of the warehouse, each one smiling at the camera.

The doors were parted slightly, and as Sakura and Sasuke looked closer, they could see the same figure from the last photo standing in the shadows in the crack, the face not visible in the gloom that covered the inside of the building, but black hair hung down to its shoulders which were covered by a dirty article of white clothing. Naruto grinned as a scared look crossed Sakura's features. "No way in hell am I going there," she said and looked up at her blonde friend, who currently was making her worry about friend's mental well being.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who seemed slightly paler than usual, but still refused to show any emotion. "What'dya say, teme?" Naruto asked and poked Sasuke's shoulder. The raven flinched slightly and glowered at Naruto. "Fuck no," the Uchiha growled. "I'd rather go mini golfing at that sucky court with the creepy as hell mouse statues." Sakura nodded in agreement. "That place looks scary Naruto," she murmured and turned, starting to make her way to the exit of the school.

Naruto sighed. He knew that the two would have denied him this..."C'mon guys, I just wanna go and get a few pictures, then we can leave," he pleaded and followed his friends as they both made there way away from him, Sasuke trailing Sakura quietly while the rosette started to take her iPhone out of her bag. "Then go by yourself," Sasuke retorted. Naruto grimaced. "But the ghost always comes out when there's more than one person there," the blonde said and jogged to catch up with the raven.

"That's why I don't wanna go," Sakura called over her shoulder, and Naruto noticed how she didn't include Sasuke in that reason. The blonde glanced up at the slightly taller boy, who shrugged, seemingly in agreement. "You're just being pussies," Naruto whined. "We'll be there for half an hour at most, I promise! I just wanna go inside and get some pictures to show Kiba.."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his forehead while they walked. "Once again, moron, no," the raven muttered. "What part of that escapes you?" Naruto grinned. "The 'no' part," he replied. Then he frowned seriously, noticing they were just approaching the set of double glass doors they always exited through. "Are you _sure_ you don't wanna go?" He asked and pouted, falling slightly behind the duo in front of him. "Yes Naruto," Sakura sighed as she put her hand on the door handle on her left.

Sasuke stopped just behind her and turned to look at Naruto, who had suddenly paused in his stride. "Coming, idiot?" The raven asked. Naruto nodded. "Just gotta call Granny and let her know I'm on my way home," he said and pulled out his phone, pretending to unlock it. "I'll meet you guys outside..." Sasuke and Sakura again forgot their awkwardness to look at each other in confusion before they turned and left the building, going into the small vestibule outside of the glass doors that led to another set which opened to the outside.

Naruto then grinned wickedly as he put his still locked phone to his ear and watched as Sakura's ankle pressed against a hair-thin piece of industrial wire, allowing gallons of multi-colored paint to dump on both her head as well as Sasuke's. The pair stood there for a moment, dripping with yellows, pinks, greens, and all sorts of vibrant colors with their backs stiff, and then Sasuke slowly turned to face Naruto with his jaw clenched tight.

Naruto waved at them while Sakura turned and began to scream at Naruto, probably all sorts of obscenities, but the blonde would never know since the glass in front of him muted her words. "What?" He asked and took his phone away from his ear and replaced it with his hand, cupping it to mock the pair. Sasuke's face was red enough that Naruto was surprised he hadn't started drying the paint on him with the intensity of his anger, and Sakura was still yelling and gesturing frantically, assumedly talking about her uniform since she was constantly pointing at her blouse and then to him, before making strangling motions with her fingers.

The blonde knew he was in deep trouble when Sasuke took a step forward. "Uh," he said and backed away as Sasuke stepped forward again and began to open the door. "Gotta go!" He called and turned on his heel sprinting away just as Sasuke began to give chase, Sakura close behind and both of them leaving multi-colored footprints in their wake.

* * *

Naruto collpased on the lawn outside of the school, thoroughly covered in paint just as Sasuke and Sakura were, both of them laying on their backs on either side of him. Naruto had just managed to make it to Orochimaru's science lab, fully intending to lock himself in there and let Sasuke and Sakura run by when Sasuke had appeared, seemingly out of _nowhere_, and tackled him against a row of lockers. Then the raven proceeded to pin the blonde with one hand and try to smear paint on the blonde's face with his left, but Naruto had squirmed and struggled to get free...only managing to get more paint on himself.

And then Sakura had entered the fray.

Naruto had to admit, when the rosette was pissed, she was a formidable opponent. Anyways, twenty minutes after chasing and being chased and tackling, all three were tired and just laying in the grass, staring up at the sky. "The janitors are gonna have one hell of a clean up job," Naruto commented lazily. "And who's fault is that?" Sasuke asked tiredly, his breaths coming out in heaving gasps. "Pssh. Not mine," Naruto retorted and laughed when Sasuke lightly hit his fist against the blonde's forehead.

Sakura giggled. "That was fun though," she admitted. "Getting the paint out of my hair is gonna be a bitch though." Sasuke seemed to grunt in agreement. The three were silent for a while after that, just staring up at the blue sky that was quickly becoming a mixture of pink, purple, and yellow when Naruto suddenly remembered the warehouse again. "So can we go to the warehouse, please?" He pleaded and sat up, propping himself on his elbows and looking at Sasuke. The raven groaned and flung a multi-colored arm over his eyes.

"No way in hell dobe," he muttered. "You guys can stay in the car," Naruto compromised and looked to Sakura. "I just wanna take some pictures. Not do a blood pact or smoke weed with the devil or anything like that." Sakura laughed. "Can we go back to my place after that?" She asked. "My mom's making those peanut butter cookies with the chocolate chips tonight..." Naruto let out a pleased gasp. "Yes, oh my god, I love those," the blonde moaned, already tasting the delicious mixture of dough, peanut butter, and chocolate in his mouth.

"And I'm sure she has some tomatoes for you Sasuke," Sakura added on timidly. Naruto felt bad for her, and for Sasuke. Mrs. Haruno had not been...all too kind with the way she talked about the Uchiha child after her daughter and he had broken up. Naruto would know; half the time he had been at Sakura's house after the break up had been occupied with Mrs. Haruno describing all of the colorful ways she would make Sasuke pay for hurting her "precious little girl".

Of course, Sasuke had been hurting too. When Naruto went to the _raven's_ house, the stoic Uchiha had let the blonde pretty much have free reign of the place. Normally, Naruto wouldn't dare to so much as _breathe_ incorrectly in fear of having his ass drop-kicked to the curb. But instead, Naruto found himself claiming the couch, the fridge, the tv, and all of Sasuke's gaming stations without so much as a sigh of disapproval from the Uchiha. Naruto figured that Sakura must have hit him hard too, if he was willing to let Naruto get Cheeto crumbs all over his xbox controller.

Kakashi, at least, seemed to take pity on Sasuke. As the Uchiha's legal guardian, the man would tell Naruto when it was a bad time for him to come over, so the blonde assumed Sasuke too had as many emotional break-downs as Sakura did. Damn, whatever happened must've been bad. It still made Naruto shiver to remember the time he had called Sasuke and ended up having Kakashi pick up, only to hear the faint sounds of glass breaking or even concrete shattering.

There was a long pause between Sakura's statement about the tomatoes and Sasuke's answer. But eventually he turned his head slightly and looked first at Naruto, who was staring at him with puppy-dog eyes, and then briefly towards Sakura, who looked like she was starting to regret her question. "...Sure," he said quietly before returning to his pose previously. Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief unknowingly. This was the first time in three months where Sasuke and Sakura had spoken to each other, directly! Naruto couldn't be more overjoyed.

Now if only Sakura would stop looking at him like he was a piece of meat...

"I've got some flashlights in the car," Naruto said and sprung up to his feet ripping off his blazer and his regular shirt, running shirtless to his blue Ford Focus and unlocking it, reaching into the backseat of the surprisingly clean, hand-me-down vehicle and pulling over his head an orange sweatshirt. "What about our cars?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke followed the blonde at a more leisurely pace.

"We can come get them on the way back," Naruto replied and stepped back so Sakura could get in the back. He knew it was safe for them to get inside of what he considered his baby; the paint had long since dried and it hadn't started flaking...yet. Walking around to the front of the driver's side, Naruto got in and buckled up while Sasuke sat himself in shotgun, buckling in while Naruto started the car. "You said this place is twenty minutes away?" The raven asked while Naruto began to pull out of the parking lot of Konoha High School...for the last time.

"Yup," Naruto replied and turned on the radio, a remixed version of "Trouble" by Taylor Swift coming on the station Naruto was listening to last. Sasuke grimaced to himself and looked out of the window, Sakura humming quietly along to the lyrics...while Naruto loudly sang along. "'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" Naruto nearly shouted as he slammed his foot on the gas petal, approaching the forty five speed limit of the empty country roads of Konoha.

"You are such a moron!" Sasuke shouted over Naruto's singing and the blaring volume of the radio while Naruto rolled the windows down, wind whipping through their hair as he drove. "Eyes on the road!" Naruto looked up from changing the station to find himself in the wrong lane and quickly approaching a vehicle coming in the opposite direction. Swerving to the right, Naruto got himself back on track and yawned. "But I don't wanna listen to that anymore," the blonde complained, only to be struck silent by Sasuke's "Glare of Death".

All three were silent as they slowly appraoched a green and white sign on the edge of the road, standing out dimmly against the now dark purples and blues of the dusk sky. "Now leaving the City of Konoha," the sign read in bold, white letters as Naruto zoomed by it, approaching the speed limit of fifty five now. "No turning back now guys," Naruto said and grinned into his rearview mirror at Sakura, who had pulled out her phone and green earbuds, listening to whatever music she deemed acceptable.

She noticed his smile and returned it, her green eyes bright with either fear or excitement, but Naruto couldn't tell. Sasuke, for his part, merely nodded and returned to staring out of the passenger side window, resting his chin on his palm which was supported by his elbow in the handle of the door. They soon found that Naruto's prediction was correct; only twenty minutes after passing the city limit, the trio found themselves staring at a small metal building that was approaching quickly on their stretch of the road.

Naruto blinked and let out a low whistle. "Out in the middle of nowhere," he heard Sasuke mumble and saw Sakura stiffen slightly in her seat. _It looks so...lonely,_ Naruto thought and slowed down so he could pull into a dirt path that led off of the side of the road and seemingly to the warehouse. It was just like he had seen in the pictures online. Broken windows lined the walls while the metal siding was rusting and falling off. There was even that old red truck in front of them!

The bumps and jolts of the dirt path made Naruto grimace uncomfortably while he slowed down to ease the trip towards the growing building, the mass of it becoming even more apparent as they approached it. The thing was huge! Easily the size of a football field...or more, Naruto noted while they came closer. As soon as he was next to the red truck, he parked the car and turned the keys in the ignition, shutting the car off and cutting the sound of the radio.

He sat there for a few seconds, simply staring at the warehouse in wonder, and then twisted in his seat so he was staring at both Sasuke and Sakura, who both looked slightly scared and impressed at the structure. "You guys ready for this?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. "You said we could stay in the car," she said shakily. "So I'm staying." Sasuke nodded his agreement. "If you want pictures then it shouldn't take you long," the raven added on. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Pussies," he muttered, but unbuckled his seatbelt and took the keys from the ignition.

Sasuke looked like he was attempting to hide his disappointment as Naruto looked over at him with the keys in hand. The blonde smiled slyly. "You're not going anywhere scaredy-cat," he mocked and shut his door, walking around to his trunk and popping it open to grab on of the two flashlights he kept in his car. Shutting it once he had grabbed the black cylinder and testing it a few times to make sure it worked, Naruto walked around to the right side of the car and stared at Sasuke solemnly.

"If I'm not back in five minutes," he began in a quiet tone, and then grinned, "Just wait longer." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled. "It's not like we have much of a choice," Sasuke replied. "You're pretty much holding us hostage here...this could be considered a crime." "I'd call the cops if we had any service out here," Sakura added on and grimaced at her phone, which was illuminating the under part of her chin dimmly as she stared at it.

Naruto chuckled. "Seriously though, this won't take long," he promised and turned without waiting for a reply, turning on his flashlight and letting it light up the front of the warehouse, reflecting off of the metal as he waded through ankle and waist high grass to the looming red doors. Staring at the chain and lock around the handles, Naruto tested the rusting lock by pulling on it, and grimaced when nothing gave way. But when he inspected the chains closely, he found a link that looked like it was about to rot away to dust, and so he tugged on it. Hard.

With a loud screech, the link broke and the chain that was looped around the handles fell limp, starting to unravel due to the seemingly hasty job that someone had done in making sure this place was locked up. The pile landed with loud clangs at Naruto's feet, kicking up small clouds of dust as he stared at the doors, then slowly...carefully...placed his hands on either hand and began to slide the doors apart. The metal groaned and squealed with disuse as he parted the metal slabs just enough so he could step into the place, and then he stared up in shock.

The ceiling stretched high above Naruto's head, with small ragged holes in the roof that allowed dying sunlight and approaching moonlight to rain down on the dirt floor of the complex. All sorts of machines that had long since stopped working were pressed against the wall to Naruto's right, while crates, assembly lines, and farm equipment littered the rest of the expanse in front of him. "Woah," Naruto breathed out and reached for his phone.

Turning it on, the blonde quickly began to snap pictures with the flash on, illuminating the various machines and empty boxes in front of him. "I gotta show them this!" Naruto exclaimed to no-one in particular and ran out of the warehouse to get Sasuke and Sakura.

He didn't notice the pair of white eyes with pitch black pupils staring at him from the left corner of the building, on the side that he had entered. He should've have left right there and called it a night. But...he didn't.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto called breathlessly as he came to a halt at the side of his car, finding both of his friends on their phones, Sasuke apparently reading and Sakura in the middle of a round of Temple Run. "What is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Then he smirked. "Did you see your ghost?" Naruto shook his head while he pointed at the building, Sakura pulling her earbuds from her ears to hear what was going on.

"This place is huge!" Naruto gasped. "You guys gotta see this!" Sakura shook her head. "Naruto, it's getting dark," she pointed out. "My mom's going to get worried. I bet Jiraiya is, and Kakashi will too, Sasuke..." Sasuke didn't comment while he looked at the warehouse curiously. "Just a few minutes," Naruto pleaded. "You don't even have to come inside! Just stand in the doorway!"

Sasuke seemed to nod and unbuckled himself, opening the passenger door and stepping out, pocketing his phone and looking down at his friend in the dying light. "This had better be good," the raven muttered. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura. "Coming?" He asked. The rosette looked uncertain, and Naruto put his hand through the open window to place it on her shoulder. "Nothing's gonna happen," he said surely. "And if I'm wrong then I'll protect you!" Sakura laughed and proceeded to get out of the car as well.

"I doubt that," she murmured once she was fully out. "You'd probably hide behind me and offer me as a sacrifice." Naruto pouted. "Not true," he defended as they made their way to the open doors. "She's got a point," Sasuke said. "Remember that haunted house last year? You were trying to make me give you a piggyback ride because of the 'zombies' that were trying to grab your feet through the floor." Naruto huffed, pride wounded, as he entered the warehouse again.

"Isn't it huge?" He asked, voice echoing around the large expanse as Sasuke stopped behind his back, Sakura standing in the doorway like Naruto said she could. "Yeah," Sakura agreed. Sasuke sighed. "'Kay. We've seen it. Can we go now? This is creepy," Sakura asked and looked around while rubbing her arms as if she were cold. "I'm gonna explore a bit," Naruto replied and stepped forward, then looked over his shoulder. "You're free to join me," he said.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm gonna go back to the car..." She whispered. Sasuke seemed torn between the safety of the outside of the unknown of the warehouse. "C'mon Sasuke," Naruto taunted. "You know you want to..." Sakura was already walking back to the car while Sasuke stood, undecided. However, he eventually stepped forward, further into the warehouse, and stopped at Naruto's side. The raven smirked and leaned back on one leg when the blonde didn't move.

"Scared, dobe?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto grinned cockily back. "In your dreams, bastard," the blonde replied and walked forward.

As the two boys began to explore the inner workings of the warehouse, Sakura slowly picked her way through the grass back to the car and tried not to cry out in pain as the blades of vegetation sliced her skin like paper. She pulled her phone out of her purse only to find that she still had no service or wifi connection- not even 4g! "Naruto, you're an idiot," the rosette muttered to herself, but smiled when she remembered that he was going to be her idiot someday. Hopefully.

Lost in the thought of a happy future with Naruto, Sakura didn't notice when another pair of footsteps fell in line behind her, simply staring down at the pink and white polka-dots of her lock screen, noticing the time was quickly approaching nine thirty at night. Tapping one cream-colored fingernail against the front of her phone, Sakura looked up at the car and thought to herself that her mother was going to be done with the cookies by now...

_Crunch_.

Sakura froze as blades of grass were smashed down behind her. Turning slowly, Sakura tried to fight down the fear that she knew was irrelevant. _It's just Naruto_, she thought. _Or Sasuke, or at worst, a badger or a deer or something..._a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw nothing standing in front of her after she had turned. She then went to walk back to the car...

When something sharp pressed into her back.

A pained gasp escaped Sakura's lips as her phone fell from her palms to the grassy earth, it's light glowing dimly and displaying the time as nine fifty-two, the numbers glaring up at her shocked and pained eyes mockingly as whatever was in her back..._inside of her own body_...twisted and pushed deeper, and then a horrifyingly painful ache entered her right lung. Sakura knew enough about the human anatomy to know that her lung had been punctured.

Her breaths were escaping her lips in rapid, shallow gasps while blood trickled down her chin. Then the sharp object disappeared and she felt warm blood seep through the back of her blouse and she toppled to the ground, her head connecting painfully with the ground below. Then another sharp object with some sort of warm substance, that she suspected was her own blood, pressed against the base of her skull. Warm breath tickled at the shell of her ear as someone apparently leaned close to her face.

"Go to...sleep," a harsh, raspy voice murmured in a way that turned the comforting phrase into something that would've haunted Sakura's dreams, had she lived, as a blade was pushed into her head with the squish of flesh and muscle and the crunched of bone.

Her pained screams were heard by no-one out in the middle of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were trudging deeper into the warehouse, their footsteps echoing strangely around the building as if copies of themselves were following them around. "This place is weird," Naruto commented. "Hn," Sasuke replied and shoved his hands in his pockets. Then the raven pulled out a flashlight just like the one Naruto held in his left hand.

"Hey! How'd you get that?!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed at the object as Sasuke turned it on. "Sakura knows how to pick locks," the raven explained. "Even car trunk locks?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah," was Sasuke's simple reply. Naruto breathed out heavily, feeling violated even if the violation was just Sasuke taking a flashlight from his car, and marched ahead of the raven. He was swinging his flashlight from side to side, lighting up random crates and machines at random, when a splash of red caught his eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called and waved the raven over from where he had been standing, inspecting a tractor, to where the blonde crouched down in front of a box. "What," Sasuke replied and moved over to kneel next to the blonde. "Look," Naruto said and pointed ahead of him to the crate, shining his light on two distinct words written in red paint.

"Go to," Sasuke read out loud. He pointed to a red smudge at the end of the phrase. "Looks like that's been rubbed out," the raven said. "Go to," Naruto repeated and tapped at his chin with his finger. "Go to, go to, go to...I wonder where we're supposed to go to," the blonde murmured. "Probably home, it's really late, Sasuke said as he glanced at his phone. "It's already ten." Naruto frowned. "But we haven't explored the whole thing!" He complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like this is the last time you'll see it," he said.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"I'm going back to the car. Feel free to join us when you're doing playing Dora the Explorer," Sasuke said and turned, walking away while Naruto glared at his back in frustration. Then, Sasuke suddenly turned around to meet Naruto' gaze straight on. "And Naruto," he said, as if he had forgotten something. Naruto blinked in surprise. Sasuke almost never said his name...

"Don't get lost," the raven muttered and turned, vanishing into the shadows. "Prick," Naruto muttered under his breath and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Sasuke made his way back to the entrance to the warehouse with his flashlight the only source of light, other than the holes in the roof of course, but they weren't sufficient enough for Sasuke to see properly. "Stupid dobe," he muttered under his breath and tugged his blazer more securely around himself, feeling chills on his skin. "Making us come all the way out here for nothing..."

His footsteps were the only thing he heard while he made his way back, past crates that cast odd shadows, seemingly...in the shape of a person.

Sasuke quickly shrugged and told himself he was just letting Naruto's stories get to him, but nonetheless his pace was a bit quicker after seeing that shadow. He had just come to the entrance to the warehouse when something seemed to fall behind him. Turning, Sasuke shone his light over the machines in front of him. "Naruto?" He asked, thinking the blonde was trying to scare him. A tin can rolled towards his feet in response. Stopping it with his foot, Sasuke bent down to pick it up and saw a faded label for canned corn wrapped around the object, dull greens and yellows contrasting horribly against each other.

Sasuke snorted and threw the can back onto the ground. "Come on then idiot," the raven called. "Enough games. Let's go home." Sasuke stared into the dim of the warehouse for a bit, expecting Naruto to come ambling back to him with his hands in his pockets, an annoying grin on his face. Sighing, since no sign of Naruto seemed to appear, Sasuke turned when a voice suddenly called through the dark to him.

Shivers ran up his spine when he realized the voice wasn't Naruto's.

"I'm not playing games..." The voice whispered, and Sasuke whipped around again and cursed when he noticed that he had left his pocket knife in the car. "Who's there," the raven demanded and started to back out of the warehouse. A low chuckle seemed to follow Sasuke outside, but no-one was approaching him. "...Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in desperation. He hoped Sakura was seeing what the hell was going on and was going through his backpack for the knife he kept on him at all times...

He then made the mistake of looking over his shoulder at the car just as a knife was shoved into his heart.

Coughing, Sasuke groaned in pain as the cold steel pressed inside of his pulsing and bleeding heart. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself staring into pitch black eyes that were rimmed with even more black and skin whiter than snow. "Go to sleep," the raspy voice from earlier whispered, and Sasuke slipped back off of the knife to land on his back on the grass, eyes staring blankly at the starry sky.

Naruto had seen enough.

Apparently he had reached the end of the warehouse, which had more boxes than machinery in this area, and almost creepily, the words "Go to" were written sloppily in red and black paint all over the place. The third word was still smudged beyond recognition. Yawning, Naruto glanced down at his phone and noticed it was approaching eleven thirty at night. Shrugging, the blonde figured he had bored Sasuke and Sakura enough, and decided to make his way back to the car.

Flashing another picture at a crate with "Go to" scrawled on it, Naruto decided he'd get there faster if he ran. Setting a light, jogging pace, Naruto listened to his own breaths and his feet pounding on dirt until...suddenly...

He heard footsteps behind him.

Stopping, Naruto slowly put his hands over his head and bent over, blinking a few times, then stood up and glanced around the dark boxes. Then he noticed a shadow in the shape of a person standing beside a wooden crate with "Go to" written in red paint...which suddenly didn't look like paint anymore...

It looked like blood.

Naruto then opened his mouth and whispered one word. "Sakura...?"

* * *

I don't even know why, I swear!

I've just fallen in love with creepypastas lately and I wanted to write one, or something like them anyway! Ugh, I feel like an awful person for killing off Team 7 xD But yeah, lemme know if you liked this and if I should write more or stick to good old shonen ai fanfics. :) now, you should probably go to sleep, shouldn't you?


End file.
